Info On New Story (:
by xUnicornzxc
Summary: My New Story ' Maid Sama! ' Ik , I have not complete FT , Gomene , demo ne . I Can't think T-T My brain is stuck...


Okay , Its Miss Cookie here !  
* Bows * Gomene . I Can't really think what to write for ft ( T - T ) FORGIVE ME PEOPLE !  
So , This new story is..' Maid Sama '

BUT BUT BUT BUT , MY VERSION !  
( Nvm , No one even reads this so , whatever . Usui is mine Wahahhah! It is my VER :P So live with it . )

Takanashi Miyuki

16 Year Old.

Female

Works As a Model And in Maid Latte.

Miyuki Was Born in Japan but , Raised In London , She Met Usui Before in the past but , Usui don't seem to remember .

She Came back to japan at the age of 15 With her brother , She Lives in a Small House near the Condos With here brother.

The Reason Why she works when she is in a wealthy family is because she Bugged her parents to let her live in japan and they finally  
Said Yes But they Only passed them $800 . And to keep her life going in japan ,

She works for Maid Latte And the Famous teen magazine as a model.

Miyuki Goes To Seika high school , She is also working in the student Council .  
She is In the same class as Usui , Misaki and hinata ( Class 2-1 )  
Her Skills Are Judo , Drawing , Dressing very fast.  
Her Hobbies are Drawing .

Miyuki Have Brown Long Hair And blue Eyes . She is 163cm , 46kg .

Saki Yukimura

14 Year Old.

Female .

Works As a Maid In Maid Latte.

Born In Japanese , Grew Up in Russia But went back to japan when she was 15 to study.  
She Works in Maid Latte because she doesn't like to use her parent's money .

Saki Goes To Seisen Middle School  
She Is in the same class as Aoi Hyoudou .

Her Skills are Studying , Working as a maid.  
Her Hobbies Are reading .

Saki Have Quite Long Green hair . She is 151cm And 43kg.

Takanashi Miyaji .

17 Year Old .

Male .

He is the same as Miyuki But , Their Parents Asked Miyaji To Take care of miyuki while in japan and told them to find a way to make money.  
He Goes To the same school as Miyuki.

Miyaji Comes to the student council to help his sister sometimes.  
His Skills Are Aikido and Playing the piano .  
His Hobbies Are Reading Manga and playing the piano.

Miyaji Have Brown Spiky Hair . He is 189cm And Well Idk .

Takumi Usui

16 Year Old .

Male .

Usui has blond, spikey hair (which is actually surprisingly soft) and bright green eyes. He is one of the few blondes in the series, which most likely is because of his British heritage (he is one-quarter British). As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. His height is 186 cm. He is very handsome, and most girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (resulting in many broken hearts). He is also very attractive to a lot of girls on the streets.  
( ._. idk what to write kay xDDD )  
He Goes To Seika High school  
Usui is in Class 2-1 .  
His Skills are Violin , Playing chess and cooking and appearing out of nowhere .  
His hobbies , Visiting Maid Latte

Ayuzawa Misaki

16 year old .

Female

Misaki is the president of Seika High School. She is strong, athletic and very competitive by nature, very good at both sports and studies. Her reputation as the best student in the school is rivaled only by that of Takumi's, who is also very smart and good at sports. Usui and Misaki are at one point described byShouichirou Yukimura as being "at a level that normal humans cannot reach". She is an extremely hard worker, and manages to appear very sweet and cute in her job as a maid. ( Copied From wiki . )  
Misaki's Skills Are Aikido  
Her Hobbies Are Working Hard.

Misaki Long straight Hair Which is Around shoulder length , She is 165cm And 49kg .  
( She is in a relationShip With Hinata :P )

-  
Aoi Hyoudou

14 year old.

Male

Aoi likes cute things and being the center of attention. He enjoys toying with the feelings of men, but is eventually exposed as a boy by Misaki. He is generally short-tempered and has little patience. He becomes embarrassed after doing something kind or showing affection for someone; then suddenly becomes angry(he can't show his true feelings very well).He gets frequently kicked out of the house because his father, also Satsuki's brother, does not approve of his cross-dressing. ( Copied From wiki )  
Aoi's Skills Are Sewing .  
His Hobbies Are Cross Dressing.

Aoi Have Dark purple hair styled in a bowl cut , He is 153cm And 45kg .

Hinata Shintani

16 year old.

Male

Hinata is cheerful, naive, sociable and childish and is always happy around Misaki. Hinata has a friendly personality, making friends easily when he transfers into Seika High. He is always optimistic. Hinata has a big appetite, always seen eating bread crusts. He also loves the food and can eat almost anything, anytime, without getting replete or fat. Hinata can sense the smell of any food and can say what it is just by its smell. ( Copied From Wiki )  
Hinata's Skill Are Basketball And Eating  
His Hobbies Are Hanging with misaki and Eating.

Hinata has short brown hair , He is 177 And 58kg.  
( He is in a relationShip with Misaki )

Satsuki Hyoudou

30 year old.

Female

Satsuki is also joyful, friendly, always happy and optimistic. Satsuki treats the customers very nice and she's a sociable, kind and gentle person. She is a cheerful woman who enjoys her job because it allows her to make others seems to be obsessed with moeness and tends voice out her fantasies. (Copied From Wiki )  
Satsuki's Skills Are making people happy.

She is a young women with blue eyes and chin-length dark purple hair. She is 158cm

Gomene . I got Tired.  
So , This is All xDDD  
Ps Kay D: , School is starting and i might be VERRY BUSY .  
Hais. what a pain life is , But well . Thats life , Live with it (:  
#Slapped .


End file.
